In LTE systems, a random access procedure is divided into a contention-based random access procedure and a non-contention-based random access procedure. A contention-based random access procedure is employed when a terminal, or user equipment (UE), needs initial access to an LTE network so that it accesses the network by competing with a number of UE devices. The non-contention-based random access procedure is employed for: a case that an update is required since an uplink is not synchronized; a function for requesting radio resources; etc. The non-contention-based random access procedure is also employed when UE randomly selects a preamble ID and creates an RACH signal. The non-contention-based random access procedure creates RACH by using only a preamble ID set by a base station, and this distinguishes between the non-contention-based random access procedure and the contention-based random access procedure. Therefore, an apparatus and method is required to perform RACH-related operations more efficiently.